


Seeing Red

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Week 2016, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith Week: Day 1: Anger





	

“Argh!” Keith yelled as he threw his water bottle against the sandstone wall. He was so angry that he wasn’t sure angry was even the correct word for how he felt currently. Maybe livid would be a better word? Lance had done it once again hadn’t he!

Late last night Allura had decided to set the Castle down on this desert planet as the Castle’s scanner had picked up on something (both Allura and Coran didn’t tell Keith and the other paladins much, which they all found to be a bit strange, but didn’t think much about it.)

Early morning came and Keith was the first one up so he had decided to take Red out for an early flight. Maybe get in an extra training and bonding session as well. All had been going well till Lance had shown up.

Keith and Red had been in the middle of perfecting one of their more difficult maneuvering tactics when Lance and Blue had come out of nowhere and smashed straight into them, causing them both to crash.

Of course once they had both gotten out of their lions Lance had been quick to accuse Keith for being in the way and that if he was a “better pilot” it never would’ve happened in the first place.

Keith had been extremely close to decking him, but he managed to stop himself, got back into Red and had left Lance far behind him.

That had all happened at sunrise, it was now midday and Keith hadn’t made any attempt to head back towards the Castle yet.

No doubt Lance had gone back the second Keith had flown off and told everyone about it over breakfast.

Breakfast. Keith’s mouth watered at the thought. He hadn’t eaten it all day. Even so he still wasn’t ready to go back. He was still fuming and he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d react to seeing Lance again, so soon after what had just happened. Keith knew he still needed a couple more hours to cool off completely.

He walked over to where he had thrown his water bottle and sat down in the shade of the wall. He picked up his bottle and took a sip from it before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

It must’ve been a quarter on an hour later when Keith felt Red in his mind. The Green Lion was approaching. His eyes flashed opened and he looked at his own lion. He had no idea that they could do that. Keith had thought the telepathic thing only worked when he was inside his lion and they were in the middle of a fight.

Keith shrugged. “Suppose you learn something new everyday.” he spoke aloud, to Red.

“You know talking to yourself is usually an early sign of insanity.” Pidge’s voice said, coming from the left of Keith.

“Wasn’t talking to myself, I was talking to Red.” Keith said, gesturing towards his lion before gesturing to Pidge to come and join him.

“Lance told us what happened. You doing okay?” Pidge asked as they sat down next to Keith.

“I’m still absolutely fuming with him. Funny thing is it’s not because of the crash anymore.”

“Then what?”

“I’m angry at his pathetic comment. How if I was a better pilot than the crash never would’ve happened.”

“Lance didn’t tell us about that part.”

“He didn’t?” Keith probably sounded more surprised than he was.

“Mmmhmm. He put all of the blame on himself for once.” Pidge replied.

“You’re not yanking my chain right now, are you?”

“Nope, not at all. You coming back anytime soon?”

“Just need a couple more hours to cool off. Then, maybe, I’ll come back.”

“Fair enough. Mind if I join you?”

“Course not.” Keith then leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Lance finally admitting something was his fault for once? Keith didn’t think he would ever hear that unless he was on his deathbed.


End file.
